Erotomania
by DMG5440
Summary: Two cast members die right before the filming of an Arashi Ni Shiyagare episode, leaving the Arashi members unable to appear in their variety programs. While police are investigating what had happened, Ninomiya Kazunari begins to get contacted by an anonymous number.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Firstly, this is a completely different type of story than what I'm used to writing. Secondly, I usually don't write stories that are based on celebrities. So, to my usual readers... you're in for a treat... or a disaster. xD

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own _Arashi Ni Shiyagare _and the members/etc associated with that specific show. I'm just a person who got a strange idea in her head one day and decided to make a story out of it. This story is COMPLETELY FICTION! You have all been warned. (And I promise that I don't have anything against the Funky Girls!)

~...~

**Erotomania. Chapter One. **

~...~

A single staff member by the name of Tanaka turned on the lights to the set that was going to be used for filming. No other staff member was in the room; however, a loud shrieking noise from Tanaka alerted the rest of the staff from the nearby rooms. Immediately, Matsumoto Jun, the youngest of the Arashi members rushed to the set, "Tanaka-san, are you alright?" He noticed Tanaka was on her knees trembling. Without a second thought, he began to approach her. Tanaka screamed, "Don't come! Just get help! Call the police!" Jun wasn't sure what was going on, until he looked a few feet from Tanaka, the two foreign cast members known as the "Funky Girls" were laying dead on the ground, one covered in blood, the other covered in bruises. Jun's eyes widened with shock and horror, "Who would..." Before he could finish his statement, the rest of Arashi, along with the rest of the staff entered the room. Shock overcame everyone and Ninomiya Kazunari, the second youngest of the Arashi members, immediately took out his phone and dialed 110, "This is an emergency! Two of our cast members have been murdered! Get here as soon as possible!"

It wasn't long before several fangirls were turned away from entry into the building. The audience members were greatly disappointed and the television station was freaking out. _Arashi Ni Shiyagare_, an extremely popular night time variety show wasn't able to record it's newest episode. Instead of a new episode, a re-run was shown.

The majority of the staff had been questioned by the police and several detectives were heavily inspecting the vicinity. After all questioning, the Arashi members all sat in silence in their dressing room. Aiba Masaki was the first member to finally break the silence, "I don't get it!" None of the men moved their bodies, but they each were listening. Aiba continued, "I don't understand why someone would kill the Funky Girls!" Sakurai Sho then spoke up, "Masaki-baby... I don't understand either; however, there really are some messed up people out there. I just hope that whoever did it turns themselves in."

~...~

Due to the severity of the incident, all of Arashi's variety shows were cancelled in the offchance that the attack against the Funky Girls were actually directed towards them. With the sudden freetime, the members' agency decided that they would work hard on new upcoming singles.

~...~

After a week of investigating, the way of death was figured out; however, the investigating wasn't complete. The one Funky Girl that was covered in blood had died from being attacked by one of the cameras on the set; the camera used belonged to the camera woman named Ichigo Harumi. The other Funky Girl, who was covered in several bruises, had died from a combination of poison and being attacked physically. The police had determined that the Funky Girls had obviously been murdered. So, to begin with, they re-questioned everyone from the staff.

~...~

After another day of being questioned, Nino began to walk from the tv studio. He originally intended on going straight home; however, he couldn't deny the joys of grabbing some black coffee from a cafe on the way. As he sat down in his disguise, he took a sip of coffee and began to relax a bit. When suddenly his phone vibrated. He picked it up and noticed that a text message came in.

_Hello Ninomiya-san. It's very nice to see you today. You look stunning as always. I really like the blond hair. - HG._

Somehow, the number was hidden from him; yet, he clicked reply to respond to whoever this HG is.

_Who is this?_

Immediately a response came back:

_You'll know one day. Because no matter what, we're destined to be together. -HG._

Nino took another sip of his coffee. He took a deep breath, "Seems like some crazy fan has gotten my number... or someone is pranking me..."

Another response came in:

_I'm NOT crazy. I can hear you by the way. I can see you too. Don't worry though, I only want to make sure that you're safe. -HG._

Nino's eyes widened as he got that text in. He looked around the cafe to see if anyone had a phone out. He couldn't detect anyone. He picked his phone back up and responded:

_Tell me who this is. Otherwise I'll call the cops._

Another response came in:

_HG. And I wouldn't call the cops if I were you... that is... if you want to ensure the safety of the other members on that show. -HG._

Nino frowned and tried to locate the person texting. He gave up on finding the person; however, the last text really bothered him. He decided to save the texts and go home. As he was leaving, another text message came in:

_Such a shame that you're leaving so soon... it's a waste of that half-cup of coffee... _

Nino shoved his phone in his pocket and started to speed walk. He didn't like the thought of what was going on. He knew two things:

One - He had a crazed stalker who goes by the name of HG.

Two - This crazed stalker might be the one behind the killing of the Funky Girls.

Once he made it to his apartment, he stripped down and got into the shower. The hot water began to sooth him. He figured that he would keep the information about this person silent for now. In the offchance that it is someone pulling a prank on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own _Arashi Ni Shiyagare _and the members/etc associated with that specific show. I'm just a person who got a strange idea in her head one day and decided to make a story out of it. This story is COMPLETELY FICTION! You have all been warned.

~...~

**Erotomania. Chapter Two. **

~...~

The police chief had a lot going on, and the constant distractions from Johnnys & Associates wasn't helping. The chief had to continuously apologize to the company for not having solved the murder yet. All-in-all, the chief decided that it was about time for one of his detectives to take lead. He observed his team, knowing each of their strengths and weaknesses. In the end, he decided to pick the younger woman on the team to take charge: Detective Emi-chan. The young detective looked through all of the information that had already been gathered, then she decided to go investigate the crime scene herself.

Once arriving to the scene of the crime, she took notice of everything. Ever single crevice on the set was throughly inspected. When she looked up towards the ceiling, she noticed something attached to the set lights. Grabbing a ladder, she climbed until she reached the complex lighting. It was there that she realized a sealed envelope. On the envelope was written: _To Ninomiya Kazunari _

She slowly came down the ladder and then immediately got on the phone with Johnnys and Associates. Once connected, she made an appointment to meet up with this Ninomiya Kazunari.

~...~

Nino was enjoying his day off from work until his phone rang. At first, he didn't want to grab it... fearing that his strange stalker would pick up. Yet, he grabbed the phone and noticed it was from work. A sigh of relief hit him when he picked up, "Hello?"

"Hey Ninomiya-san... we need you to meet up with the detective today. The detective has some urgent business with you, which may help solve the terrible tragedy."

Nino sighed. He wasn't thrilled that he was being dragged out on his day off. He picked up his new Mario game and sighed, "Sorry Mario... guess that I won't be able to play you today afterall." Nino grabbed some grey sweatpants and a white tank top. He then grabbed a hat and sunglasses, then headed out. He was told to meet the detective at a local Italian Restaurant.

Once Nino arrived at the restaurant, he told the hostess that he was suppose to meet a detective there. The woman nodded and led Nino to a secluded room that had a table set for two. He blinked a few times, thinking that the setting to meet a detective was not only strange, but it looked incredibly romantic. Somehow he managed to beat the detective first, so he sat down and ordered some red wine. Since he was at an Italian Restaurant, he figured that red wine would compliment whatever pasta dish he was planning on ordering.

It was a few minutes later that a voice spoke up from behind him, "I'm assuming that you're Ninomiya Kazunari-san." Nino blinked a few times in surprise to hear a female's voice. He turned towards the voice and froze. Emi smiled as she sat down across from him, "I'm sorry to have disrupted your day off; however, I assure you that it's incredibly important." She ordered red wine, then took out her business card, "I'm Detective Emi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nino slightly bowed and looked over her business card, "I wasn't really expecting to meet with a woman detective..." Emi smirked, "Well... surprise!" Nino took a small breath then looked directly at her, "So Emi-chan... I can call you that... right?" Emi slightly blushed at the immediate addition of 'chan', but she nodded, "Sure."

Nino took off his sunglasses, "Well... since we're in a secluded area anyways, I might as well take these off." Emi took in the full sight of Nino's appearance. She couldn't help but blush a bit from his attractiveness. Nino then snapped her out of checking him out, "So, what's so important that I had to sacrifice my precious time off?" Emi blinked a few times, then quickly grabbed her briefcase. She rummaged through it until she found the note, "I haven't opened it yet, but this was found at the scene of the crime." She handed the envelope over to Nino, who eyed it suspiciously, "So... this was at the scene of the crime?" Emi nodded, "Yup!" Nino frowned, "After several weeks of investigating, this is the first that I've heard of it. The police really are slow, aren't they?" Emi sighed, "Unfortuantely I'm the only one who took a close look at the entire crime scene." Nino nodded, "Obviously... how could they NOT see something addressed to someone as awesome as me?"

Emi didn't say a word to that, she just smiled and ate some of her pasta that ended up being served. Nino opened up the note and read it to himself. After a bit, he was laughing so hard that he was crying, "This... is... the... cheesiest... most... hilarious... shit... that... I've... ever... read!" He placed the letter on the table and once he was calmed down a bit, Emi spoke up, "So, it's nothing important?" Nino picked up the letter and handed it to her, "Well Emi-chan... why don't you take a read at it... maybe it will help you find the murderer." He snickered.

Emi grabbed the note and began to read it.

_To My Dearest, Most Darling, Ninomiya Kazunari,_

_Your face is my oasis. Your voice is a love letter that my ears cherish for life. My entire self is absorbed by your sexy body. I can't get enough of you. You are the love of my life and I will forever follow you. I'll be the butter to your bread. We will forever be together. As always, I love you more than anyone else in the world. _

_Your Future Wife. _

Emi observed the note, it seemed to be a simple love letter, "It's strange that a love letter was placed in such an area. Do you have any idea who wrote this?"

Nino glanced at the handwriting, "No clue."

Emi sighed, "I guess that it's possible that this specific person was trying to keep this letter hidden, but on display at the same time."

Nino raised a single eyebrow, "Come again?"

"What I'm saying is that I found this letter up in the lights... it would take a tremendous effort to get it there. Since it was discovered there, I'm assuming that the owner of this letter is a worker on set."

Nino nodded, "Makes sense. I just hope that it's not a love letter from Aiba-chan..."

Nino took another sip of wine, "So... you seriously think that this harmless love letter is a possible lead for the murderer?"

Emi let out a small breath, "I thought that it could be... unfortunately it seems that it's a harmless note."

Nino nodded, "Oh well. You're free to deliver my love letters to me at any time." He winked towards her, "Anyways, I'm heading out of here. See ya around, Emi-chan." He got up from the table and began to walk back to this apartment. While walking, his phone vibrated:

_Who was that girl and what is she to you? -HG._

Nino glanced at his phone and frowned, "Not this idiot again..."

_Stop stalking me. Go find something better to do with your life rather than follow me around and ask me questions. How about you do something really meaningful with your life... like play the new Mario game._

A new text came in immediately:

_I'm NOT stalking you. I just happen to see you everywhere I go. It's not like I could even get into that room you and that girl were in. So, answer me. Who is she?_

Nino thought for a few minutes. He knew that it would be an issue if he released the fact that Emi-chan's a detective. Yet, he didn't know what to say she was to him. Instead of answering, he turned his phone completely off. He didn't want to answer that question. It's none of this stalker's business who he's hanging with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own _Arashi Ni Shiyagare _and the members/etc associated with that specific show. I'm just a person who got a strange idea in her head one day and decided to make a story out of it. This story is COMPLETELY FICTION! You have all been warned.

~...~

**Erotomania. Chapter Three. **

~...~

Once Nino got back to his apartment, he took a well-deserved shower. Once he got out of the shower, he walked over to a table to grab his new Mario game. Once he picked up the game he smiled widely, "Alright Mario... it's time for me to-" He noticed an envelope was obviously slid underneath his door. "Hold on Mario..." He picked up the envelope and then quickly opened his door. There was no sign of anyone there. He sat down and opened up the letter:

_To My Most Dearest Ninomiya Kazunari, _

_Obviously, I know where you live. I've known this information for a long time now. It pains me that you haven't kept any of your promises... It's ok though. I know that you'll follow through soon! We're one mind and body. I can't wait for the day that we are out in the public as a couple. I love you more than anyone else. _

_Love your Future Wife._

Nino began to feel uneasy. This crazed stalker is obviously a lunatic. Firstly, he never made any promises to any females. Secondly, he currently isn't seeing anyone. Thirdly, it bothered him more than anything that this person knew where he lived. He was beginning to get paranoid. He figured that he would calm down some if he talked to a friend. So, he turned on his cellphone. Once it was on, several text messages came in:

_Leave it to a pussy to turn off his phone. :P - HG._

_Even though your phone's off, I know what you're up to. - HG._

_I need the name of that girl you were with earlier. - HG._

_Ah, it seems that a letter has arrived. -HG. _

_You weren't quick enough to see the person who sent you the letter. -HG. _

_Ah... I bet that you just now turned your phone on. -HG._

Nino was incredibly freaked out now. First, the letter woman was stalking him... and now the crazy phone stalker knew his play-by-play. He was about to dial a number, when a new letter appeared from under the door. He immediately ran to the door and opened it, only to see an empty hallway. "Where the hell are you?" He inspected the hallway and irritatingly slammed his door when he came back. He picked up the new note:

_Don't even think of dialing that chick. If you dial her number, expect someone else to die. _

_Your Future Wife._

Nino's eyes widened with horror, "What kind of messed up woman would-"

Before he could finish, a text message came in: _Be nice Ninomiya-kun. Calling someone messed up is mean! _

He couldn't help it anymore. He turned his phone off, grabbed a bag, threw some clothes in it, and rushed out of the apartment. He quickly ran down the streets, taking notice if anyone was tailing him. He didn't see anyone coming from the apartment complex, yet he didn't want to let his guard down. He eventually made it on the very last train of the night. Once he got to a specific stop, he rushed to a door and knocked loudly on it.

Within minutes, a very sleepy Aiba Masaki appeared at the door, "Eh? Nino? What's up?" Nino quickly got in the apartment, "Quickly! Close the door! Make sure that all the windows are sealed!" Nino rushed around the apartment, inspecting the windows. Aiba stood there dumbfounded with his stuffed black dog in his arms, "Nino... are you hiding from the cops or something?" Nino shook his head, "It's nothing like that Aiba-chan..." Nino sat down on the couch and let out a deep breath, "Much better. Say Aiba-chan... you don't mind me spending the night, right?" Aiba shrugged, "I guess not... what's going on?"

Nino let out a deep breath, "Well... some crazed fans have located the sex-machine's headquarters." Aiba cocked his head to the side, "Who's the sex-machine?" Nino face palmed, "Isn't it obvious? The Arashi member with the largest dick of course!" Aiba thought for a moment, "Sho-chan?" Nino slapped the back of Aiba's head, "You idiot! ME!" Aiba frowned, "That hurt..." Nino sighed, "In any case, I have two crazy stalkers who know where I live." Aiba sat down next to him, "What are you going to do about it?" Nino thought for a moment, then shrugged, "No clue!"

"Nino... you should report them to the police..."

Nino immediately raised his voice, "Hell no! The police are so unrealiable! Besides... I don't know what the stalkers look like!"

Aiba cocked his head to the side, "Then how do you know about them?"

Nino sighed, "They know too much... they make their prescence known..."

Aiba yawned, "Ok..."

~...~

Aiba ended up waking up to his phone going off. Nino twitched in his sleep, "WHAT THE HELL AIBA-CHAN? DO YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR OWN VOICE FOR YOUR PHONE?" Apparently Aiba had set his text tone to his solo_ Magical Song_. Aiba shrugged, "Why does it matter?"

He then opened up his text message. It was from an anonymous number:

_Nice to meet you. Hello._

Aiba cocked his head to the side, "Eh?" He then typed back, _Hi? Who is this? _

Another message came in: _Come outside.I'm near a cute black puppy._

Aiba placed his shoes on and turned towards Nino, "I'll be back in a minute."

Aiba began to search for someone with a cute black puppy, when a new text message came in:

_Goodbye._

Aiba's face had an extremely confused look on it.

~...~

Thirty minutes had passed and Nino was getting suspicous of Aiba's elongated disappearance. He then decided to go outside, "Aiba-chan?" He walked around the area, until he froze up, "AIBA-CHAN!" He ran over to see an unconcious Aiba on the ground, still holding his phone. Nino grabbed Aiba's phone out of his hands and dialed 119, "Something horrible has happened! I need you to come quickly with an ambulence!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own _Arashi Ni Shiyagare _and the members/etc associated with that specific show. I'm just a person who got a strange idea in her head one day and decided to make a story out of it. This story is COMPLETELY FICTION! You have all been warned.

~...~

**Erotomania. Chapter Four. **

~...~

Detective Emi met with Nino, this time, at his apartment, "So... Ninomiya-san... you wanted to speak with me?" Nino sighed, "Unfortunately, I had no choice." Emi-chan raised an eyebrow, "You had no choice?" Nino frowned, "Listen. Aiba-chan is in the hospital and even though I find the police completely and UTTERLY incompetant... I think that it's important to at least report it. After reporting it... I was told that you're in charge of any cases that are around Arashi..." Emi smirked, "Who said that?" Nino sighed annoyingly, "My boss." Emi let out a laugh, "Alright, so tell me everything that you know."

Nino grunted as he took his cellphone out of his pocket, "I have two crazy stalkers." He handed the phone over to Emi, "One is obsessed with texting me... and the other sends crazy letters!" Emi began to look over the messages in Nino's phone. She laughed as she pulled up a text message that included a photo of a half-naked model, "She wouldn't happen to be a model, would she?" Nino snatched the phone away from Emi, "HEY! Don't go looking through private messages!" Emi smirked, "So... you're dating a model?" Nino handed the phone to her with the proper messages and crossed his arms, "Nope. This sexy piece of man-lovin' is actually single right now. I just can't help it that all the models want to send seductive photos to me..." Emi rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Ninomiya-san." Nino twitched with that comment, "Alright Emi-chan... you caught me... I used to date that chick. That is until she turned into a clingy disaster... WAIT! Why do you need to know this information anyways?" Emi shrugged, "Never know. It could be linked to your stalkers." Nino rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt it. That chick is now dating... someone else..." Emi began to write down in her notebook and continued to talk to Nino, "So Ninomiya-san," Before Emi could finish what she was going to say, Nino interjected, "Nino. I'm sick and tired of you calling me so formally..." Emi nodded, "Alright, NI-NOsan.." Nino smirked with amusement while Emi continued, "Are there any other past-relationships that might have caused murders of the Funky Girls and an attack on Aiba Masaki?" Nino thought for a moment, "Well... if you have to know... while I was dating that crazed supermodel... I began to talk to a former actress that I worked with. After I broke up with the model, I started dating her. Of course, I'm no longer dating her either... she was too full of herself. Such an unattractive quality."

Emi nodded, "Alright, so do you have any suspicions of who your stalkers are?" Nino frowned, "If I knew that, I wouldn't have any problems right now!" Emi smirked, "Alright, alright. So, is there anyone on the staff that had a problem with the Funky Girls and/or Aiba Masaki?" Nino thought again, "Hmmm... well, sometimes the camera woman would glare at Aiba-chan..." Emi wrote down that information, "And her name is?" Nino took a sip of water, "Ichigo Harumi-san." Emi thought for a moment, "Ah, that's the same camera that had blood on it." Nino shrugged, "Maybe she's a murderer then. She always did seem strange... turning bright red and glaring at Aiba-chan all the time."

Emi took more notes then took a sip of water, "Alright, and your newest notes from the other stalker?" Nino sighed as he walked over to a box he was keeping the letters in. He grabbed the letters and then handed them over to Emi, "Here you go." Emi analyzed each letter and nodded, "May I take these for a while?" Nino nodded, "By all means! Please take them! Because they make me feel sick to my stomach anyways!" Emi laughed, "Alright, I'll do you that favor." She then stood up, "Well, I'm outta here now." Nino frowned, "And where exactly are you going?" Emi turned towards him, "Work." Nino shrugged, "You really don't have to go back so soon." Emi shook her head, "It's important for me to get someone to find fingerprints on these letters and to analyze the text."

Nino sighed, "Fine, fine. I'll just take my day off as a time to play video games. Mario has been calling." Emi began to walk towards the door. "And I'll just save Princess Peach ALL BY MYSELF..." Emi laughed, "Are you really that desperate for someone to play Mario with you?" Nino frowned, "Of course not! I'm just rubbing it in your face that I'll be able to have hours of fun while you're running boring tests at work." Emi rolled her eyes, "And I'm running these tests to help you and your bandmates from more issues happening." Nino sighed, "Can't you get someone else to run those tests?" Emi nodded, "I can, but I still need to deliver everything." Nino began his game, "Fine. See ya around Emi-chan." Emi nodded, "Contact me if there's another emergency. If you get even another text or letter contact me." Nino nodded, "I would... if I had your direct number."

Emi took out a piece of paper and wrote her number down. She then placed it on a table, "There you go. I don't see why you can't just call the company instead though." Nino shrugged, "Too much work and too many annoying people to talk to before they send you over. This way, it's easy." Emi nodded, "Alright, well I"m leaving now." "Bye."

~...~

Emi went to a lab and began to have people working on the letters. She then took her notebook and read everything over. She made sure to record each text message in there as well. She couldn't figure out any hidden meanings. She then grabbed Aiba's phone (which she took as evidence) and began to look through it. "Hmmm... strange messages in here..."

_Nice to meet you. Hello._

_Come outside.I'm near a cute black puppy._

_Goodbye._

She began to run some searches on Aiba Masaki. "Seems that he's heavily into animals... hmm..." After a few hours of looking into a bunch of information on him, a lightbulb went off in her head, "Someone who's into Arashi definitely sent the message... but the question is... why would he/she attack an Arashi member?"

Emi wrote down her findings in a notebook, then decided to meet up with the camera woman, Ichigo Harumi.

"Hello, Ichigo-san."

Harumi entered the room and bowed politely, "Hello Detective... may I help you?"

Emi nodded, "I just have a few questions about Aiba Masaki-san." Harumi raised an eyebrow, "Aiba-san? Umm... why?"

Emi shook her head, "I'll be the one asking questions right now."

Harumi nodded, "Of course." She sat down across from Emi and waited.

"So Ichigo-san, I've been informed that you dislike Aiba-chan."

Harumi shook her head, "That's not true!"

"But you glare at him..."

Harumi nodded, "I do... but that's not because I dislike him... it's actually because... I actually... really, really like him..." Her face turned bright red.

Emi investigated her face and nodded, "So, are you aware that Aiba-san is in the hospital right now?"

Harumi's eyes widened, "Is he having lung problems again? Oh gosh... I hope that he's alright."

Emi shrugged, "I'm not sure what his status is right now. Anyways, what's your favorite Aiba solo?"

Harumi was confused with this question, but answered anyways, "Friendship."

Emi smiled, "Alright! That's all I needed to know! Thank you."

Harumi nodded, "Not a problem..."

When Emi left the building, her phone went off. She immediately picked it up, "Hello?"

"Emi-chan! Come quickly! It's important!"

Emi raised an eyebrow, "Nino-san? What's wrong?"

"No time to explain! Just get over here NOW!"

Nino hung up the phone. Emi stared at it, then rushed over to Nino's apartment. She knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked~ just come in~"

Emi entered the room and saw Nino sitting infront of his tv. She approached him, "What's so important?"

Nino smiled, "Finally! You're here! Sit, sit!"

Emi sat down, "So, what's going on?"

Nino picked up a video game case, "This just came in the mail! Let's play!"

Emi frowned, "You seriously called me up for this?"

Nino nodded, "Of course! You said that I should call you in anything important comes up~"

Emi sighed, "I don't remember using those words..."

Nino shrugged, "Oh well! Anyways, since you're here! Let's play!"

Emi gave into defeat, "One game, that's it."

Nino smiled, "One game only if you beat me~ Otherwise, you're required to play three!"

Emi sighed, "You're not taking no for an answer, are you?"

Nino nodded, "You're picking up on my personality quickly~"

With that said, Emi and Nino began playing Nino's new video game. Unfortunately for Emi, she lost and somehow ended up playing over three games.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Last chapter~

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own _Arashi Ni Shiyagare _and the members/etc associated with that specific show. I'm just a person who got a strange idea in her head one day and decided to make a story out of it. This story is COMPLETELY FICTION! You have all been warned.

~...~

**Erotomania. Chapter Five. **

~...~

Emi was writing down all sorts of notes that morning. She was chugging down a bunch of coffee, in hopes that it would keep her awake. She was annoyed at herself for staying over at Nino's so late the night beforehand. She never would've guessed that she would get so irritated with losing video games that she would continuously play until she planned to beat the guy... unfortunately, she couldn't beat him and forfeited.

She felt a bit at peace knowing that Nino wouldn't be calling her over for games anytime soon; considering, he had plans of being in a new pocky commercial, which required him to be on location somewhere else.

After half-a-day of working, she decided to leave her apartment and grab some lunch somewhere. She grabbed a bento at a local trainstation and made her way to the hospital. Once inside the hospital, she visited Aiba's room.

Aiba smiled seeing the female detective arrive, "Hello~" Emi sat down, "Hi." She took out a notebook and pen, "I have a few questions for you." Aiba nodded, "It's about who attacked me, right?" Emi nodded, "That's correct... what do you remember?"

Aiba sighed, "I saw who it was... I know who it is..."

Emi raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Aiba nodded, "It's a huge ichibaner of mine actually..."

"An ichibaner of yours? Not Nino's?"

Aiba nodded, "It's a foreign fan... her name is Shelly McQueen... she somehow managed to get all of Arashi's numbers... she told me that she's doing all of this for me. She first was afraid that I was dating the Funky Girls... so she killed them..."

Emi nodded, "Do you have any documentation of this?"

Aiba nodded, "Actually, I recorded the majority of the conversation on my phone... but... my phone was left behind at the scene..."

Emi smirked as she took out the phone, "Got it!"

Aiba then went through his phone, "Here it is... a really crappy video, but the content is there."

Aiba clicked the button to play the video.

"I'm in love with you Aiba-san."

"Eh? But how? I don't know you!"

"You don't know me yet but... I know that we're destined. I had dreams about you... I had a vision showing me that we're going to get married in the future."

"Uhhhh..."

"Don't back away from me!"

"But you're creeping me out! Stay away!"

"Aiba-san... I killed them, because they were dating you..."

"Eh? What?"

"I KILLED THE FUNKY GIRLS SO THAT THE UNIVERSE'S PLAN COMES AROUND!"

"I don't know what you're-"

Footsteps of the female were heard.

Aiba's voice got louder, "Please stay back... NINO!"

The woman took another step, "That man... Ninomiya-san... he's next... I refuse to allow that gay man to steal you away!"

"Eh? What are you going on about? Nino and I are just frie-"

A large bang was heard and the video ended.

Aiba continued, "That bang, was her hitting me with a frying pan to the head... I was going to contact Nino to get him to come outside, but instead I ended up landing on that last textmessage I got from her... that textmessage is what was left there... I remember her screaming something while she attacking me with various objects... I apparently fainted after that..."

Emi nodded, "Thanks for telling me all of this... I hate to do this, but could you do me a favor?"

Aiba cocked his head to the side, "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to use your phone to call that woman... We need to make sure that she's not planning anything else. I want you to lure her out so that we can capture her."

Aiba sighed, "I'll try my best..."

~...~

Nino was in the middle of recording a commercial, when suddenly he had to use the bathroom. Once he made it in the bathroom, he took a piss. His phone then went off, "Hello?"

Emi spoke quietly on the phone, "Where are you?"

"In the bathroom, why are you whispering?"

"Listen... someone's out to kill you right now..."

"Eh? What nonsense is this?"

"Nino... the mystery has been solved; however, we still need to catch her... unfortunately, she's been tailing you... she has just told Aiba-san that she's going to kill you."

"Why the hell would someone want to kill me?"

Emi sighed, "She's in love with Aiba-san... and because you're an obstacle from her being with Aiba... she's out to kill you."

Nino frowned with annoyance, "This is ridiculous!"

Emi nodded, "As ridiculous as it is, she is trying to murder you, so all I have to ask is for you to not leave your current location."

Nino nodded, "Fine, fine, but you must meet me in this bathroom~!"

Emi sighed, "Why do I have to?"

"You're equipted with a gun, right? You need to get over here and protect me from the psycho lady!"

Emi looked at a few of her superiors and explained the situation. The superiors nodded, "We'll get the murderer, you're in charge of protecting Ninomiya-san." Emi nodded, "Understood!"

With that said, she rushed through the building that Nino was in and eventually came into a men's restroom. The lights were all off, so she turned to leave; however, instead of being able to leave, a hand grabbed her right arm and pulled her. Before she could react, Nino's voice was whispering upon her neck, "It's just me..."

Emi let out a deep breath, "You startled me." Nino smirked, "Well, I had to keep the light off to hide myself away from the crazy woman."

Emi nodded, "Alright, now will you get off of me?"

Nino shook his head, "Absolutely not. I know that you want me..."

Emi's face turned crimson, "What?"

Nino began to kiss her neck slowly, "I said... that you want me..."

He continued to kiss her neck, and slowly began to move his hands to her belt. Once the belt was located, he undid it and slowly began to unbutton her pants. Emi turned towards him, "What are you doing to me?"

Nino pulled her into a kiss and bit the bottom of her lip, "I'm going to have some fun with you."

Emi was bright red and her breathing began to pick up, "And you're not giving me a say in this?"

Nino bit her ear, causing her to moan a bit. A sexy smirk played upon his lips, "That's what I thought, Emi-chan..." He continued to play with her ear, causing her to get hot.

Before no time, NIno had undressed both Emi and himself and had placed her ontop of the sink. Once on the sink, he began to caress her breasts, "You're gorgeous Emi-chan."

She wasn't thrilled with being teased, "Will you just hurry up and give me what I want?"

Nino smirked again, this time, he brought his member close to her, but not inside, "Patience, Emi-chan... Patience..."

Emi was eager and getting more impatient, "I can't wait much longer!"

Nino brought his lips to hers and gave her a passionate kiss that tasted of peppermints. When he broke the kiss he smirked, "What can't you wait for?"

Emi then turned the tables and pushed Nino off of the sink counter. She then bit his ear and started playing with his balls. Nino was getting turned on by the second. He continued to mess with her breasts and tease her with the tip of his penis. When Emi lightly touched his thigh, it made Nino extremely hot and he immediately pushed himself into her. For the next forty-five minutes, they went at it. It was then that Emi's phone rang. Gaining her composure, she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Detective Emi-chan... we have the culprit. We need you back at the station."

Emi placed her clothes back on and turned towards Nino, "This was fun... next time, let's encorporate it with video games."

Nino licked his lips and smiled, "I can't wait..."

The End.


End file.
